Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and apparatus to adapt a slice positioning for a magnetic resonance (MR) measurement of two body regions of a patient, wherein the two body regions are formed and arranged so as to be mirror-symmetrical to one another within the patient.
Description of the Prior Art
Before a magnetic resonance examination (data acquisition) of a patient, a measurement protocol and/or slice protocol is initially created for the pending magnetic resonance examination. For this purpose, most often a localization measurement is implemented, from which the position of the patient (in particular of a body region of the patient that is to be examined) is detected within a field of view (FOV) of a magnetic resonance device. Using the data of the localization measurement and additional measurement information, for example which type of tissue should be depicted, etc., the measurement protocol and/or slice protocol for acquiring diagnostic-quality MR data is most often created automatically by a control unit of the magnetic resonance device.
For many magnetic resonance measurements it is necessary that the slice protocol and/or the measurement protocol must be adapted in order to achieve a depiction of the body region to be examined that is as optimal as possible and/or a viewing angle of the body region of the patient that is to be examined that is as optimal as possible. Usually, at least one adaptation value is hereby manually entered by an operator (for example an MTA or a physician) via a user terminal, and the at least one adaptation value establishes and/or displaces a position and/or an orientation and/or additional parameter of individual slices within the slice protocol. If multiple body parts of the patient are examined, the manual input of the adaptation values turns out to be particularly error-prone and time-consuming.